Currently, with the advent of the era of intelligent electronic products, human-machine interaction not only rests on interaction between a remote control and an electronic product, since in this manner, very little content can be input and the interaction is also limited by directions. Further, the interaction is quite inconvenient.
In order to solve the problems, an existing method is interconnecting an intelligent mobile device with an electronic product through a wireless technology, so as to control the electronic product by clicking on an interface of the intelligent mobile device. The existing method is implemented by direct interaction between the intelligent mobile device and the electronic product. However, it is difficult to identify different operation instructions of the same platform or identify the same operation instruction of different platforms, and thus, the method has poor extensibility and compatibility, and has poor user experience.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.